Near Death Expiriences
by knziewrwlf
Summary: Jane's thoughts as she shoots herself and the aftermath between her and Maura. Rizzles love. Chapter 2 posted.
1. A Close One

I do not own anything. All credit goes to the real makers of this fantastic show. If i owned this I wouldn't be typing things like this, I would be making it happen.

My version of Rizzoli and Isles after season 1 finale.

I barely registered the pain of hitting the ground. That was like Heaven compared to the pain I felt in my entire body. It burned. That was pretty much it. I could hardly see Korsak and Maura running towards me. My eyes were too heavy to try and keep open so I closed them. But my hearing was impeccable.  
>"JANE! JANE! Oh my God, JANE! Don't die! Please, Jane, please don't die! I need you! Frankie needs you! Oh God!"<br>Maura... Maura... I can't... I need... I have... Maura...  
>I know I'm speaking to myself. I'm not that stupid. I start feeling really light headed. I can hear Maura telling me to keep my eyes open and I want to, for her, but it's just too much work, so I keep em closed. Hey upside is if I die, Ma can't kill me for lettin' Frankie die. Hey and I'll have a buddy. As long as Frankie doesn't hate me still. The pain increased Maura... I... I... I can't hold... On...<p>

* * *

><p>OWW! Jeez what is that! I open my eyes and see Maura's face right next to mine. Her eyes are closed and I can't help thinking how adorable she looks. 'Cept that she looks really stressed. Her face has a pained look. I take a moment to look around. I didn't think Heaven would look like a hospital room. My vision becomes a little clearer as I realize I'm not dead. I don't know whether I'm happy or not about this. What about Frankie?<br>"Frankie..." I thought maybe it would come out a scream but it sounded more like someone took sandpaper to my vocal chords. Maura opened her eyes. When she did, she realized I was awake and alive because she started crying and hugging me and bawling and screaming and everything else in between. I just held her, not wanting to hear my own voice at the moment she cuddled farther into me and then I felt a sharp pain and it was hard to breathe.  
>"Ow. God damnit that hurts!"<br>Maura looked up quickly with the best scolding face she could muster at the moment, no doubt to scold me about cussing, when she realized the problem. I knew she would try to jump up so I held on a little longer, and a little tighter,not ready for her to leave my side yet. Sure enough...  
>" Oh my God, Jane. I'm so sorry."<br>She tried to move to get up but I just held on to her.  
>"It's okay, really. You'll just have to be a little gentler for a while."<br>We were a breath apart, and her lips looked so delicious, I kissed her. In that moment I realized my whole life could change completely. If she didn't feel the same then I can always blame it on the pain meds and say I'm outta my mind at the moment. Hell I've loved her since i met her gorgeously angelic face. She looked at me, to stunned to say anything. I cleared my throat.  
>"I'm sorry, Maur. My, uh, pain meds must be makin' me, um, wacked out and stuff. I'm... Uh... Yeah..."<br>I started to turn away till I felt her small delicate fingers grab my chin and turn me back.  
>And before I knew it, we were kissing again. It was soft at first. Her lips were so warm and smooth. It was like floating on a cloud. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, searching for entrance, with which I was happy to give. And then her tongue. God that woman would kill me before I could really live.<br>Let me tell you something, have you ever kissed someone, your first kiss together, while they were hooked to a heart monitor? Well as soon as the kiss had started, it had to end because nurses and doctors came rushing in like crazy. Maura broke away rather quickly blushing. I noticed her neck was a little flushed looking. I may not be a doctor but when I saw her pupils dilated, I knew she was aroused. Score one for me! Woo! One particular doctor rushed to my side and asked Maura to get up but I held tight. I told him she wasn't going anywhere. Maura, however, was not feeling as defiant as me. She gladly hopped up and excused herself to the chair in the corner. Then the questions began.  
>"Are yew expiriencing any pain? Can you take deep breaths? Do you have any idea why your heart is racing?" at the third one I shouted because I couldn't get a word in otherwise.<br>"My hearts flying because I just shared my first kiss with the woman I love more than anything else in the world!" right as the words fell from my mouth I kinda regretted them. We weren't in any sort of relationship yet, I wasn't even sure Maura liked me, and already I'm screaming our love from the rooftops. Man this IS some crazy, wacked out, pain meds. Can I get some to go by any chance?  
>From the corner of my eye, after the room got completely quiet, I saw Maura put her face in her hands. Fuck, I already screwed this up. Now what kinda chance do I have?<p>

After the doctors left and gave my some more meds, I was feelin kind sleepy. And kinda chilly. I turned and saw Maura tryin to get comfy in that damn hospital chair.  
>"Maur. Hey come lay with me please? I'm kinda cold. And you look very uncomfortable." She looked a little scared to.<br>"Come on Maur. Would it make it better if I promised to not kiss you again and then scream my undying love for you from the rooftops?"  
>She smiled and slowly made her way over to me. I made space for her and held open the covers. She looked a little uncertain. Till I gave her my famous Rizzoli smile that I know gets to her in ways nothing else can. After that she was happy to lay with me. She tried to focus anywhere but my face, but I was boring holes in her face with my eyes. It took a while but finally she said something.<br>"Quit staring at me."  
>"I'm sorry. Guilty pleasure. You're just to beautiful to not look at."<br>"You promised. "  
>"I promised I wouldn't kiss you or scream my love. I never said anything about calling you beautiful."<br>She blushed but she looked a little uncomfortable.  
>"Maura you know you can tell me anything. And I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable. I love you and I don't care that you don't love me. I've loved you pretty much since I saw your shimmering face and I thought you looked like an angel." I was cut off by her talking.<br>" Whoa whoa whoa. Who said I don't love you?"  
>"Well it just, when I..."<br>"Jane do not think for one moment that I don't love you. I do. I have for a while too."  
>" You just looked uncomfortable..."<br>"That's because I don't like seeing you like this. Unsure of yourself. You're always so confident. Thats something I love about you. If I didn't love you, I would not have kissed you back. Or again for that matter." And with that she kissed me again.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

"Can I go home now?"  
>"Actually, yes, Detective, you can." Dr. Ross replied.<br>"Thank God!"  
>"As long as Dr. Isles signs you out and watches you for 3 weeks until I clear you for duty. That means no work and no going into work until that day. Got it?"<br>I guess he heard I was a little stubborn.  
>" Right, yeah, I got it, I got it. Has Dr. Isles signed me to go yet?"<br>"Just finished. Ready to go?" Dr. Isles came strutting in like she owned the world.  
>"I'm ready when you are." I gave her a wink with that.<br>She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Man it's good to be home! Well sorta." I was actually staying at Maura's house so she could 'keep an eye' on me. On the way home we picked up Chinese take out and like 6 movies. She would probably have to get more before she went into work on Monday. At least we have the weekend together. It was Friday night. I kicked off my shoes and sat rather gingerly, considering, on the couch. Maura popped in a movie and we started in on our Chinese. Some how Maura worked her way under my arm after the food was gone. She laid across my lap head half on the arm rest and half on my knee. Having her so close was making me all hot and bothered. I cleared my throat. If only she knew. I chanced a glance down even though I knew that was bound to make the now throbbing pain in my crotch worse. And of course it did. Her hair was neatly splayed out across my lap, her lips barely pursed but she was looking quite content with her eyes closed.  
>"Maur." I whispered. No answer. I shook her slightly, "Maura. " a little louder. Nothing. She was breathing, oh I knew that. Her chest rose and fell slightly. I had a nice view of it too. Man the throbbing was killing me by now. While I knew she had her eyes closed and obviously, she was asleep, I continued staring. Her chest wasn't overly or abnormally large, still her bust was bigger than some. And so addicting to stare at.<br>"Having fun, Detective?"  
>Shit. I didn't realize she caught me staring. I cleared my throat. My voice was a little, okay a lot lower. No doubt do to my state of arousal.<br>"Um, I thought, that, that you were a, asleep."  
>She smiled a devious smile.<br>"It's hard to sleep when your arousal is burning me."  
>Oh fuck. Just kill me now.<br>"I... Uh... Um... I..." I continued to stutter. I couldn't help it. I had no idea what to say to that. I just wanted to go die in a hole that moment.  
>"Jane look at me." she said as she started to sit up. And I obliged rather unhappily. As I looked at her I could see how aroused she was too. She then straddled my hips.<br>"When your turned on, it turns me on Jane. Pushes my buttons so good. I want to show you something." at that she kissed me. Hard. Long. Passionate. Did I mention hard. And I loved it. I felt her delicate hands move up my sides. Lightly brushing my breasts on the way up, sending another pulsing wave to my core. I moaned into her. She moaned back sending another pulse. We broke for air panting heavily. She grabbed my hand and started sucking on my fingers. Seeing her suck my fingers and look at me I couldn't help but imagine what she would look like between my legs. And of course that turned me on more. She then led both of my hands to her beautiful rack. I didn't really know what to do. I was a little stunned. A lot thrilled. I just palmed them for a minute. They were bigger than my hands could really hold. The soft expanse of skin between her chin and clavicle bone. I had to taste it. I softly pressed my lips from below her ear and down about 2 inches. I bit down maybe a little rougher than I should have. She moaned, a light breathy moan, that went right to my core. Again. So I did it again and got a little deeper moan. I massaged it out with my tongue and lips. She slowly began to grind her hips into mine, and GOD it's DELICIOUS! I don't think I could get more turned on. She quickly grabbed my hands and led them to her panties. She was dripping. Yup. Just got EVEN MORE turned on.  
>"That's what you do to me, Jane. That's what you've always done to me."<br>"I.. I'm sorry."  
>"Don't be sorry Jane. Just fix it."<br>"Maura. If I'm going to do this we have to go somewhere with a little more space."  
>She got up and pulled me with her, towards the bedroom.<p>

"Ow. Oh. Mmmmm. Ah."  
>"Sorry. Maur. Didn't. Mean. To. Throw. That. Hard." each word punctuated with a kiss.<br>"Oooooo. Right there Jane. Do it again. AH!"  
>"Who knew, you, Dr. Isles, was such a screamer!"<br>"Well since you, pointed that out, Ah, I'm going to be, mmmm, quiet now."  
>"Good luck, with that."<br>Then I pursued to make her scream really loud.  
>I got her completely stripped. I started trailing kisses from her chest down. She started to pull on my shirt. It came of easily.<br>"Jane. Jane. Jane wait. Jane stop. Just stop."  
>I did. And I leaned up. I didn't want to stop. I started to get pissed.<br>"What Maura? When you led me to your bedroom I thought you wanted this too."  
>I sat up. And started to climb off the bed. I headed to the kitchen before she caught me.<br>"Jane wait. Please stop. So I can talk, so WE can talk. Jane please." I was fuming, but I was determined not to run away from the only stability in my life. Plus she signed me off so I was kinda stuck with her for a while.  
>"Why Maura? Why did you make me stop? I thought you wanted this. Shit, I was sure you wanted this. Maybe I am stupid." I sat down on the couch and buried my head in my hands.<br>"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen without interrupting me." I went to give her a 'the Hell you will' look. But she shot that down with daggers in her eyes.  
>"Okay. Go for it."<br>"I did this because I want our first time together to be completely fine. When your in great condition and I'm in great condition. I want to take this slow, Jane. I want to savor every minute, every touch, every taste. I want to be able to remember the smallest of details of being with you." I didn't know whether to be infuriated with myself for shooting myself or overjoyed that Maura wanted me at my best so that she could reciprocate or confused as to why she would go so fast to go so slow. I was willing to wait for her though. Because I love her.  
>"Okay Maur. I understand. I'm only willing to do this because it's you. If it were anyone else I don't think I would. I love you to much to not do this though."<p>

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

" Maura hey do you need to run home before we go?" I was taking Maura on a date tonight. It was the middle of December so I was taking her ice skating and then we were going to dinner. At some fancy restaurant that she made reservations for but I was paying for it and surprising her with the skating. She was excited about taking it slow.  
>"No I'm all ready to go. Jane can you please tell me where we're going?"<br>" Well of course... not. That would ruin the surprise factor of 'the date'. Don't you trust me Maura?"  
>"Jane, you know I do..."<br>"But..."  
>"I don't dislike surprises, I dislike the agony of awaiting the surprise."<br>"Of course you do." I mumbled under my breath.  
>"What Jane? I didn't quite catch that."<br>"Nothing, sweetie." I kissed her on the cheek, on the way to grabbing her hand.  
>"Ready now?"<br>"Ready." she smiled back brightly, blushing slightly from the small amount of public affection. Then frowned when I grabbed her hand.  
>"What? You don't want me to hold you hand? Okay then." I dropped it. She was immediately on the defense.<br>"Jane you know I'm very ecstatic about your wanting to be public with affection but we are taking this slow and I don't think you intend to show everyone at work quite yet." she was trying to hold my hand but I kept my distance. She finally gave up when she finished talking.  
>"Maura I am taking this slow. We are going turtle speed right now. I'm doing this for you. Even if I didn't work here I would come hold your hand to escort you out. If anyone has a problem with that they can deal on their own time. If I didn't work here, with you, would you let me hold your hand?"<br>She thought about it for a second. She grabbed my hand.  
>"Not necessarily." And off we went on our date.<p>

I was pressed hard against the door. Maura's body had mine pinned quite thoroughly. Her hands were attached to my breasts and mouth attached to my neck. She hit a particular spot on my neck that sent chills down my back to my pulsating core and instantly made me moan.  
>"Maura... Not that I... Don't like this... But I thought... We were... Taking this... Slow ohhhhhh...ah. Mmmm."<br>I couldn't remember where I was going with that cause, quite frankly, I was too distracted to form a coherent thought.  
>"I can't be the good girl any longer. Jane, God, I need you now. But I am in control this time. Got it Jane? You do as I say. Rule 1, no touching me. Rule 2, no kissing me. Rule 3, I decide when you come. Rule 4, I can punish you, for breaking any rule, as I find suitable. Got it Jane?"<br>I could barely hear what she was saying, cause I was drowning in my own pleasure, let alone form any words or thoughts. So I just nodded.  
>"Good." she smiled a deadly seductive smile that slowly tore me apart. She took me hand and led me to the bedroom. When we got in I stepped right up to the bed. I turned around and she shoved me into the bed. A little harder than I expected but not unenjoyable.<br>"Maura, please go a little easy on me. This is not what I'm used to. But for you I'd do anything."  
>"I know Jane. I'll go a little easier. But that's it. Now where were we." She kissed that spot on my neck again. She was really going to use that against me. She then bit down, a little harsher than expected again. Damn this woman was going to kill me. She soothed it with her tongue.<br>"Maura. Can I kiss your neck please?"  
>"No." And she took off my shirt. Then she went slowly down my neck between the valley of my breasts, down my stomach, to remove my pants. Those went quickly. Closely followed behind was my bra and underwear. I went to touch her and take off her clothes but her rules echoed in my head making me groan and put my hands back to my sides.<br>"Good Jane. You learn rather quickly. Stay here." she got up and slowly undressed. She turned her back towards me and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled down her zipper. Farther and farther I realized she had no bra on. I swallowed the lump that had just formed in my throat at the realization that she hadn't worn a bra all day or night. Slowly she kept pulling. The zipper stopped just above the cute little crack in her ass. She again slowly slid the satin red dress off her velvet skin. Skin I wanted to touch so bad it hurt. In my core. I wanted to kiss every inch of that flawless skin. She looked over her shoulder before she bent a little and slid it over her round plump ass. Those years of yoga and whatever else really paid off. And she wasn't wearing any panties either! Die. I was going to die. And she was going to be the death of me I swear. All day and how did I not notice! I stared at her ass every time she turned around. She walked towards her closet to hang up the dress, so it wouldn't wrinkle no doubt. She appeared shortly after from the closet. And I got the first real look at her chest. Oh my God. Her chest was great. So perfectly defined. I was dying to feel them. And kiss them and suck them till they hurt.  
>"Mauraaaa..." I groaned. My crotch was burning. I was so ready for her to touch me.<br>"What is it Jane?"  
>"God Maura, you know what." she looked down towards my core.<br>"Yes Maura. THAT." I groaned again.  
>She slowly worked her way up but stopped between my legs. And she wasted no time. Her ruby red lips pressed against my clit sending vibrations to my core. I felt her warm, soft, slick tongue licking my clit.<br>"Fuck! Maura!" It felt so great. I felt my body start to shake. I rolled my hips into Maura's hot mouth. I didn't realize I was so close until Maura shoved 2 fingers into my core. And pushed as far as she could. Then I felt her fingers curl while she was still sucking my clit. She curled her fingers one more time and I flew head first off the cliff screaming. She kept pushing but stopped sucking till my body calmed down. She kissed my still sensitive clit. And I shuddered. She made her way up and cuddled into my side. I could barely move my arms but managed to put one around her. She pulled the sheet up around us. The last thing I heard before I dozed off was my own voice telling her I loved her.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime in the dark of the night, to a whimpering. I knew it was Maura. I continued to breath deep and heavy so she wouldn't notice if she was awake. I stole a quick glance. And it seemed like she was having a bad dream. She was breathing heavy and she kept whimpering. I was going to wake her up until she softly whispered my name. And fell quiet. Her breathing was now shallowing but growing deeper, calmer. Hmmmm... Wonder what she was dreaming about?<p>

This is my first story. I don't think I'm done yet. Reviews would be lovely. ;)


	2. Just a Dream

I woke up, a warm body snuggled into my back. That was an unexpected dream. I especially didn't think it would be so vivid. I have decided I will make a warm, delicious breakfast for my love in bed next to me. First off I must take care of my business. Goodness I have to pee.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... eggs, sausage, bacon, toast? Alright toast. Mmmmmm with jam.<em>

I am leaned over into my refrigerator, thinking about breakfast, when a warm body pulls me up and into it. I love the soft demand of Jane's body. It calls for me but does so kindly, openly,welcoming me in. I could get lost in her arms. They are so inviting. We stand and sway for a while before she moves her lips to my neck. Slowly crawls them up to my ear.

"What were you dreaming about?"

_I'm not sure i want to tell her. I mean I know it's inevitable because she will drag it out of me but still. I shouldn't be scared because we have shared very intimate moments already. _

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for this conversation Jane."

"How can i change your mind?"

_I could think of multiple things._

Before I can even really think of an answer, I feel her fingers ghost down my stomach. I know where they are headed, I'm not stupid. Yet it still suprises me. It shouldn't, but it does.

"Please tell me Maura."

I'm frozen. The movement on my neck mixed with the lavender she smells like and her soft hands rubbing circles above my pants, have me reeling. I feel like a can not breathe. Then I let out a sigh.

"Feel like telling yet?"

"No..." I moan out.

I'm under her spell. If she knew...

"I can tell you wants this. Bad. I know I've almost got you. If you don't want this to stop, you better explain your dream, in great detail. You know so i can make it come true." She tells me with a smirk. I can't see it but I can hear it in the way she tells me this.

"Y-you..." I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You were on your knees."

She turns me around and gets on her knees.

"Y-you had my l-leg over your shoulder. I w-was against the wall."

She pushed me against the wall next to the refrigerator.

"Y-your tongue was all over me."

She pulled down my pants and panties as i took off my t-shirt. She licked around my navel. She licked down over my thighs. She threw my leg over her shoulder and licked the inside of my thigh.

"You softly rubbed my clitoris..."

She did. Jane rubbed all over.

"Jane..."

"Tell me Maura. Keep going."

This is when things get hard.

"Maura?"

"I don't want to tell you." She stopped. I groaned.

"Why Maura?"

She was getting upset and I could tell.

"I don't want it to stop."

"If you told me it wouldn't."

"It would though."

"Why?"

"In my dream, you brought me to the edge multiple times but you never let me orgasm!"

She understood then and roughly put her tongue into me. I felt it rub my clitoris and her fingers abruptly slammed into me. I screamed. I barely heard her mumble something like 'I'm sorry.', but it was soon forgotten. I was so close. I could feel my walls tightening.

"Jane, I'm coming..."

"Come for me Maura."I did. I shuddered as the most amazing feeling in my life washed through me. My senses were on fire. I could feel Jane's fingers inside me, not moving. She slowly pulled out. i slid down the wall into her grasp. I laid down on top of her.

"Go to sleep honey. We can rest."

Breakfast was long forgotten as I drifted off.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed. A naked Jane was cuddled against me. I enjoyed this very much. I laid there quite and watched my detective sleep. I had the urge to kiss her peaceful face. So I did. She woke up.<p>

"I could easily get used to this."

I turned and looked at the clock. God it was almost 10.

"Honey, as much as I love cuddling naked with you, we promised your mom lunch and she will come looking if we aren't ready by then. Also, because I want to make sure we have enough hot water for the both of us, I think we should share a shower."

"Will it be a fun one?"

"I would venture to say so, yes."

"Oh it will be." And she smirked at me with a wink.

This shower might take longer than ones on our own. Oh well.

* * *

><p>I would love to hear your reviews. I know this chapter wasn't as long as the first but I'm crunched on time and have been super busy lately. Try not to be too harsh, I am fragile ya know.<p> 


	3. Little More Friendly

**Disclaimers are on the first page. This is my final chapter. Thanks for the support! Sorry it's quick! I'm a little pinched on time!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay Maura?" I heard Angela ask me.<br>"Yeah Ma, she's fine. Right Maur?" Jane smirked.

I gasped.

"Yes Angela, thank you, I'm fine. It is just a little hot." I answered.

"Jane why don't you get her an ice cube?"

"That's alright Angela, I can get it."

I quickly got up almost knocking Jane out of her chair. I bursted into the kitchen and splashed some cool water from the sink on my face and neck. i heard Jane call from the other room that she was going to check on me.

"You okay there Maur? Something wrong?" She was smirking.

"I believe I am just fine thank you. Jane Rizzoli you know what is wrong with me! Can you please quit acting like a child?" I was wispering very angrily.

"Workin' on the sarcasm, Doc? Nice job."

"Quit." That was all I spoke as I walked out of the kitchen. I sat back down to dinner.

Shortly after, Jane resumed her spot next to me.

"Hey Maura, we better split, otherwise we are gunna be late."

What was she talking about? The look on her face was one I recognized. She wanted me to stretch the truth again so we could leave now. Alright, I wanted to see where we were going to be going. I feigned innocence.

"What?" I asked inquisitively.

She rolled her eyes.

"I set up reservations for dinner tonight at 6 and we still have errands to run. And you still have to get ready, and we both know how long that takes you."

She had a point there.

"Alright. It seems we must excuse ourselves, Angela. Thank you so much for inviting us to lunch. I hope in the near future we can do this again sometime." I smiled dashingly at her.

* * *

><p>IN THE CAR<p>

"You are terrible! Do you really have reservations for us or were you just trying to extract us from your mother?" I asked, slightly enraged.

"Well it was supposed to be a suprise but we had to get out of there. After seeing you like that, I'm a little turned on."

My anger quickly dissipated, for two reasons.

"You made dinner plans for us? Like a date?" If it was true, I was excited Jane wanted to show me off again.

"Yeah like a date. I have to keep you happy, and I thought this would be a nice change of pace."

"Well in that case, hurry

home. We are on a tight schedule."

* * *

><p>"I like you like that. I was so turned on by you just being like that."<p>

"Explain. More." I panted.

"You hadn't even touched me where you wanted to and already you were hot. I knew you would be dripping. Looks like I was right. Touch yourself for me."

I groaned. I slowly slid my hands down my front, over my breasts.

"Seeing you like this turns me on. All open. Waiting."

"Maura..." I groaned.

"Yes?"

"'t. Take. Much. More!"

I felt her soft hands ghost over my crotch. Then her fiingers penetrated me. I instantly came, screaming her name.

* * *

><p>We were standing outside the doorstep to Maura's house, after our dinner.<p>

"I'm glad you did this for me tonight, Jane, but you don't have to always keep me on my toes as you put it. I love you."

And there it was. My cue.

"Maura I have to tell you something. Promise you won't freak out on me." I sighed, almost holding my breath.

"I feel like you have bad news to tell me."

"Depending on your reaction it could be. I'm just going to come out and say this: I love you too. I have. Forever. I feel like we've been dating. And I know it's only been technical for a few days..." I gulped down air.

"But..." She prompted.

"But I can't imagine living my life without you. If being shot, by myself, mind you, has taught me anything, it's that you can't wait for life to come to you; you have to take the initiative to go to it and get what you want. I know what I want. I want you. Forever. To hold in my arms every night. To wake up with kisses every morning. To parade you around with honor saying 'She loves me back'. To escort to every donating function thingy you have. To dance the night away with in your living room with no music playing. To make passionate, steaming hot love with. To create a family that we can watch grow old togehter, side by side. I want you so much. I want to be with you, so much."

I got on one knee.

"I know this is cliche, but Maura Elizabeth Isles, will you marry me?" I pulled my great grandmother's old wedding ring out.

She was crying. A lot.

"I didn't. *sniffle* know that you*sniffle* were a person of *sniffle* so many words!" She sobbed.

"Is that a yes?"

She nooded, and gave me her hand. I slid the ring on, stood up, and swooped her in my arms. We kissed all the way to the bedroom.

The last words said before either hit the bed was "I love you".

* * *

><p><strong>This is completely the end. If I get enough reviews I will think about possibly making a sequel about their wedding. Thank you all so much for your support of my first story. It definitely inspired me to keep going. I have a few new things i want to try out for new stories. Ttfn! Love you all so much! :* *muah*<strong>


End file.
